The Return
by CatalunaRei
Summary: Saionji and Touga confessed their love for each other last summer.Now back at school, an anxious Saionji looks for his lover, but receives the unexpected instead.
1. The Return

**The Return**

First days back at school are always sentimental and yet difficult, especially when summer means separation. Not much to my liking, rekindling those old friendships almost always leave me feeling like there's something.. missing. These old friendship frequently going going dry, I'd be surprised if such a barren dessert holds any life at all.

A few months and what seemed to be a lifetime passed unwillingly through my fingers. I groaned , not yet ready to adapt to a new school year. As I walked down the halls searching of my new locker I saw _her. _I smiled , looking complacent .

_His eyes weren't only for her.._

As I had expected, her face was cheerful .Utena was always wearing this mask. But seeing me smile in such content seemed to take its toll on her. Utena's mask was slowly crinkling , her expression was now looking sort of abrasive. Then she ran her fingers through her cotton candy-pink hair as she quickened her pace.

_One look at her hair and I've got diabetes.. _

I opened my rusty locker carefully, "A wrong move and this shitty locker could be so many pieces…" I thought. I practically threw in my new books.

"This school may be twice as big as I had recalled, but somewhere in these halls, Touga is remembering me too." I thought ,optimistically.

_'This school may be twice as big as I had recalled but, somewhere Touga is remembering me too ?' _Jesus Christ.. What has got me thinking all this mushy crap ?

I shook my head and closed my shitty locker as carefully as possible.

As I slowly walked down the corridor of Othori High School , I found myself looking for Touga, but now that 9 minutes have gone by, I quietly gave up hope and headed towards homeroom.

Then I saw him.

His red hair was gracefully thrown behind his shoulders, and his fair skin looked just as smooth as I had remembered. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Indifferent eyes passed over him as though he were just another student ,rather than the class president. Touga's eyes passed over me indifferently, also. A false smile painted on his face, as he looked almost tiredly over the mass students. But finally, ocean blue eyes found me and lit up. Then he smiled brightly , like he was explaining he was only joking , passing over me like that. I imagined him calling to me. " Kyouichi ,how nice it is to see you!"

And then he spoke.

"Akio !"

He pushed his way past me roughly, as I repressed to say a word.

I turned around to see him hugging _that Akio_. His silver hair shimmering in the dim hallway, he smiled unreservedly. They were so _talkative_ and looked so _happy_. I gave up catching up with him , and stalked to homeroom, getting there with seconds to spare before the late bell had rung.

"Here are your schedules !"Tanaka-sensei said , happily. The young blond teacher passed the papers out, almost dancing around the room as she did so. Then Wakaba sat up as she recognized me. " Saionji- kun ! I hadn't seen you there ! How was your summer ?"

"It was fine ." I said reticently

"Is something the matter ?"

"N-No, no its nothing." I lied

"Are you sure ?" she insisted.

"Yes, you idiot. I think I'd know if i was fine or not."

"Hai." she sang, as she pulled my schedule out of my hand. She compared our classes, her dark brown eyes scanning the papers fleetingly. Then she squealed ,"Oh, look ! We have seventh period Literature together !" . "Well, isn't that just great." I said sarcastically , not trying to hide my disappointment.

Wakaba was always high-spirited , which is not a bad thing. But seventh period , the last period of the day, was when I usually cooled down. I am not too enthusiastic about having her sit next to me, blabbing about useless things like: "What her dog did last night" or , the original , "Reasons why vanilla is her favorite flavor of ice cream."

Homeroom ended quicker than I had expected, to my liking. With a swift "Bye" I was out the door , leaving Wakaba still talking.

I walked to Biology, mindlessly and sat in my assigned seat, just as Higurashi-sensei had instructed. He then, gave us a long lecture about the fundamentals of life.

"Blah, blah,blah.."

I zoned out.

"Why give us this useless junk just cut to the chase , old man." I mumbled. I tried to look casual , though on the inside I was worried, still thinking of him.

_'Why is this bothering me so much... Touga isn't__ that great. That moron's probably doing this on purpose..Playing some prank on me..and its working.'_

But then my subconscious began to take over...asking the questions I _really_ wanted to ponder over instead of those false thoughts I had mustered up to keep away from what had truly been bothering me.

_'Why had Touga not noticed me ?..I don't think I did anything wrong last time we met.. Did I ?.. He wouldn't keep a grudge on me for such a long time though.. at least i don't think so..'_

_ Speak of the devil._

Touga walked in and laughed sheepishly. " Sorry I'm late, Higurashii-sensei" he apologized, bowing deeply. " but your room is in the math wing."

I shielded my stunned expression with my hair by I looking down at my blank paper.

"Why don't you sit next to Saoinji, Kyouichi, over there." Higurashii-sensei informed, pointing in my direction.

The little scene in the hallway had me feeling awkward enough, but the pressure had increased immensely as Touga pulled up a seat next to me. I twitched a little ,but stayed stable. Then Touga spoke without even looking in my direction "Mr. Vice-President " he said. I knew that voice - the brittle, harsh iciness of it. The iciness that made me feel as if everything, every moment of amenity we had spent together was just a phantom. "I have to talk to you. Meet me at my mansion after school."

* * *

This first chapter is based on a part of an unfinished story by Crossed Swords. Its a different version of it.. but a part of one of their short stories gave me the idea to start a fanfiction. :D.

Well.. I edited all of my uploaded chapters.. because when I re-read them thought they were too mushy and just annoying...and I thought Saionji was too feminine. So I changed it and made him manly.. Like the bitchy Saionji we all know and love XD


	2. The Encounter

_'I won't look , I just can't look at him. Touga's voice sounds so threatening right now. I really don't want to see the face.'_

_Saionji tried his best to sound calm as he answered. "Sure , Mr. President." His voice was shaking involuntarily , definitely not as planned. Saionji sat up ever so stiffly in that room, the gray walls of the of the biology room seemed to close in on him as the teacher's voice became distant. He smelled Touga's scent , it seemed to be strong now , the smell of roses, the smell of the man he was dearly in love with. The green-haired boy held on to the edge of the desk as if it were a life line._

_Cerulean eyes stray their way across from, the monotone Higurashi-sensei , and towards Saionji. The green rose was looking as worried as ever, his attempts to seem restful, futile. Touga couldn't help feel bad for him. He patted Saionji on the back. " Now , now, Mr. Vice-President. Give it a rest." Touga's chuckles seemed to mock a now reassured Saionji. But the green rose couldn't help but wonder..._

He patted me on the back. "Now , now, Mr. Vice-President" He laughed, almost as if he was making fun of me but, nonetheless, I felt a sense of relief. My hand and the gray walls that seemed to close in on me, relaxed.

His touch was something I had longed for in weeks. How he'd run his fingers through my hair, his slender hands would caress me- Dammit , It's really hard to deny how much I want you,Touga...

The bell rang, and before I could recollect my scattered thoughts, he was standing over me. Ocean blue eyes pierced deep into me.

"I'm expecting to see you. 4:00" He regained his icy tone. His words ringing in my ears, I silently watched him waltz out of the room.

I skipped class ,headed for the kendo room, and then changed in to my kimono. I picked up my shinai, and swung violently.

_How dare he. That Touga thinks he can control me , huh ? That's just sick. God, I hate being the uke.. But if that playboy and that damn whore ,Akio really have something going on, I'll kill them both._

Swinging my shinai swiftly, I tried to move as gracefully as possible, just as my instructor had said.

I dropped it.

"Ha. And how long did you have possession of the Rose Bride ? "

_That voice. I'd know it anywhere.. _

I looked up to see a blur of tan skin.

Akio.

He picked up a shinai.

"Now, let us test your so called 'ability'. " He said.

Akio was close now. He pointed his wooden sword toward me, about an inch from my neck.

I gulped.

"It's a surprise I ever took you seriously.."

"Same to you, dumbass. Haven't you got someone else to bother? "

He ran his free hand through my hair, as he dropped the shinai. His lips now close to mine ,I trembled, but let out a growl to hide it. His sweet smell of light peppermint filled my nostrils.

"I'm not sure what a guy like Touga sees in you, he can do so much better. Oh well.. It seems he's made the same mistake I had."

I shoved him back. " And what the hell is that supposed to mean ? No one asked you what you thought of me and quite frankly I don't give a shit anymore. You may be the "_oh so powerful chairman_" but I could easily take you down in a match ! Don't fucking cross me or you'll surely regret should know that by now.. Besides, I've had enough of you for a freaking life time. "

"Feisty aren't we? " Akio smiled. " If only Touga were as feisty as you are.. " He trailed off. His hands cupped my face and his kisses trailing down my chin.

I couldn't help blushing. I would talk tough ,but under it all I could still be paralyzed under his gaze. "Stay away from Touga. " I said through my teeth.

"That's not what he said last night."

"You're still up to you lies, I see. Don't you get tired of it ? No matter what's happened in the past, I do NOT want you hanging around me and _especially _not Touga. "

He pulled away from me gracefully and stared in to my eyes , for what seemed like hours. Almost hypnotizing me.

You heard what I fucking said , asshole ! " I scowled.

"Stay" I picked up my shinai.

"Away " I closed in on him.

" FROM TOUGA ! " I raised my shinai above his head, and swung it hard in to the air where he stood. Akio was behind me before I knew it.

"Too slow ,Kyo-kun" He clasped his hands around my waist.

" I told you not to call me that ! " I snarled.

" I'll see you around"

" Fuck you ! "

" Not like you already have... "

" Stop bringing up things from the past, Dammit." I commanded

"You really never change, do you, Kyouichi ?" Akio said, smugly.

_Command failed..._

"Touga will see through you. He may be an idiot. But so are you..Its a matter of time before you screw up and he sees you're true colors. And when he does.. I'll be there."

A deep chuckle reigned through the room.

He was laughing. He was _laughing_ at me..

He merely kept walking , leaving the room and leaving me upset and panting, like I had just ran a marathon, and lost.

_Could this be what Touga wants to talk about ? He couldn't be leaving me for this bitch..  
_

After that little encounter, the day seemed to pass me by fleetingly, until seventh period Literature , of course.

Wa_**baka** _waiting for me. Dammit ! This karma of mine ! " Hey Saionji " she said. Though she was always annoying me , I couldn't help but smile. I was felling such hatred today, from Touga and Akio. Seeing someone actually be so happy , so grateful for my company, I teared up.

Tears were streaming down my face. "Oh Wakaba, I'm so happy to see you ! "

"_Happy_ to see me ? Saionji , what ever it is that has gotten into you.. Don't let it out !' she shrieked.

I chuckled.

"So... aren't you going to tell me what's the matter ?" she asked. I would usually lie to her, but she looked so worried. I had to tell her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Oh Saionji ! if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, lean on me . I'll be the walking stick to set you straight. Not that I'm implying anything about you being un-straight, and all. But , I mean I'm up for anything, these days.. I mean, if you ever get any crav-"

" Shut up , Wakaba." I muttered. The one time I actually let her talk to me like this, she babbles on and screws up the topic. But, then again, what did I expect from her anyway ?

" I thought you'd never ask. " she said, looking relieved.

_Crying had made me tired. So this is how it felt to cry ? Its almost exhilarating. Maybe I should do this 'crying thing' more often_…

I slept through the rest of class and walked to Touga's place after Wakaba wished me luck.

_Maybe she isn't so bad, after all. _

I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

" So, you have arrived." the red headed boy stated.

" Yeah, now, what is it you wanna talk about ?"


	3. The Meeting

_Saionji walked to Touga's mansion, mind was heavy with thoughts of what awaited him there. The house now a few feet away, Saionji wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.  
_

_Touga awaited inside , a smirk curling on his lips, as he saw Kyouichi approaching._

_Saionji took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. _

_"Ding dong."_

_The door opened and Touga appeared, face nude of emotion, he stated " So , you have arrived "_

_"Yeah, now what is it you wanna talk about? " _

_"You'll see soon enough " He replied_

Touga invited me inside

"Very well then, lets discuss this matter in my room."

I followed him upstairs. Touga's mansion was huge, it seemed to swallow us up as our footsteps echoed...

We stopped in front of his door and he opened it for me.

"After you " he said calmly.

I walked inside as he locked the door behind us.

_The scent of his room was just as fragrant as I first remembered. The smell of roses. The smell of Touga._

I scanned his room. The big window ahead of us and the beige curtains, open, letting in the soft rays of the sun. His tan wooded desk in the right corner of his room was piled neatly with unopened mail and text books,( yeah..like Touga did homework..), the beige sofa next to the desk and under it all was an expensive Indian rug he had received for his birthday a couple years ago. And on the left corner, of course was his bed. The black sheets seemed to be calling me , just as they did _that_ night. It was about 2 months ago , as I recall..

_I was filled to the brim with every emotion and there was Touga, thrusting back underneath me. Our faces were twin masks of passion as Touga reached his climax..._

" Sit. " Touga commanded. He interrupted my daydreams of memories abruptly. He was standing near that window.

"What am I ,your dog ? "

"No. You're my _lover._ Can't you at least sit? You look so distant, its really starting to bother me..." he mumbled

_'Lover, huh ? Maybe what I'd seen in the hallway yesterday was some mistake or something.'_

I sighed, in defeat, and slowly, slowly sat on the sofa.

"So...You're worried about me ? " I teased.

"Worried and bothered are two different things , Mr. Vice-President "

_ Dammit ,Touga ! _

"Are you _actually_ calling me that ? '_Mr. Vice-President_ '? What about 'Kyouichi' or at least 'Saionji '? Can't you call me by my _own_ _name_ ? Am I really worth nothing to you ?"

"You're not worth _'nothing' "_ The red head replied , his voice calm as he looked out the window.

_Not even making eye contact..._

_"_Then prove it ! " I was actually freaking out. This whole situation simply put a heavy weight on to my shoulders, and Touga hadn't a care in the world.

_Then there was a noise in the background. What was it ? It seemed to be coming from outside.._

"Touga ? What the fuck is wrong with you ? "

He was looking out the window so longingly.

_Why couldn't he look at me with such longing eyes ?_

_Then that noise made it second appearance. Sounds like.. an engine._

"Dammit, Touga ! Would you even look at me ?! "

No reply.

The engine-like noise came to an abrupt stop.

I got up from the sofa and angrily stalked over to that damned window, to see what had such a tight grasp on Touga's attention.

A red car was parked in the driveway.

Touga finally spoke.

"He's here."


	4. The Cry For Help

_He's here" _

I felt my jaw tighten "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Touga ,seriously, what the hell is wrong with you ? You've changed so drastically ,God dammit. Ever since that asshole of a chairma- "

"Urusai ! " he interrupted, ( _was he __defending__ Akio_ ? ) "We're going downstairs to properly welcome our guest. "

"Oh , yes, of course Touga " I mocked. " 'Cuz that's the chivalrous thing to do. " I taunted.

" I said 'Urusai' !"

"If you want me to leave you , just say so " I mumbled.

his voice quivered " I said stop talking !"

I mumbled a string of profanities as I followed him downstairs.

" Sit. " he said.

"Again with the commands, I see. You always were commanding "

Touga opened the front white door , as I watched from the couch. He greeted Akio with what seemed to be a false smile.

"Akio, come in." His voice was unusually cheerful.

Akio entered . Just his presence was enough to darken the mood and atmosphere of Touga's huge living room.

" Hai, Touga. I see that _he's_ here well. Well done.

_They were planning this.._

_But, wait a second, Touga almost looked..upset. Or.. am I just imagining things._

Touga and Akio sat on the couch opposite to me , as if they were examining me , as if they expected me to cry or something.

_To be honest , I almost __wanted to cry. But I'd never show it. Especially in front of a bastard like Akio__  
_

"This better be good." I said , my attempts to look tough were slowly deteriorating.

"You may find this interesting , Kyo kun." Akio smiled.

" Don't call me that ! " This was the last fucking straw. Akio and whatever he was doing to Touga had to come to an end.

Quickly standing up, I ran toward Akio, ready to smash his face in. I raised my arm , and with clutched fists and punched him. Hard.

"Ah ! "

Sweet satisfaction ran through my veins.

Then I looked up, and satisfaction was the complete opposite of what I felt...

Touga held his bleeding face where I had struck it.

And surely, Akio was there with a napkin to sop up the blood.

"Touga.. I'm... I'm sorry. But, I don't understand. Why would you protect_ him_ of all people ? " I inquired.

"Asshole. " Touga muttered. He was on the floor , his fair skin bruised, badly. A tear spilled on to his face.

"Now, now , Touga. No need to cry." Akio knelt down to kiss Touga's eyes. "I'll make it all up to you later "

"You really _are_ together.. this has got to be some sick joke ."

Akio held Touga close.

I wanted to believe they were kidding. But this wan't anything to laugh about.

_Could they be serious ? _

" It's no joke, Mr. Vice president." His voice sounded forced.

"Akio's _lying_ to you. He could lie in his sleep. I..can't see you with him... I can't see you with someone else. "

Because I love you" I thought.

"Because I love you. " I said subconsciously.

_I hadn't noticed I said it words slipped past my lips so easily , though those three words were the hardest thing to say._

My head snaps to the right by the force of Touga's palm, as I am brought back to reality.

Pathetic shock filled my eyes.

"You fool, like I could ever love you" Red hair curtained his face , so I was kind of unsure about his expression. But his voice... Touga's voice was unusually high, like he was on the verge of hysteria.

_I was beyond tears. I wanted to die right there and then. _

Akio laughed loudly in the background.

"Saionji...I .. I." Touga stuttered.

" Enough. " Akio stated.

" Kyouichi Saionji. There is no need for you to stand around looking like an idiot ,trying to fix things. You only make things were a fling like the others. Isn't it obvious ? It is ultimately over between you two, so forget it. You think you can hang around here so casually, Kyouichi-_kun_." He laughed. "You're a joke... A complete waste of space."

I ran towards that damned Akio once more.

And there was Touga , blocking me again. I slowed my pace. He was looking down, that vibrant red hair shielding his face.

" Why are you protecting him ?" I put my hands on his shoulders. " Would you just answer me ?"

I've never seen Touga so vulnerable. He sunk to the ground on his knees and held his bruised face.

"Stop, Saionji. " he whispered weakly.

"Fine. " I said through my teeth, my fists clutched in frustration.

_There was something ,most definitely going on here. Something terribly wrong._

Then Akio requested : " Touga, let us go upstairs. You look so troubled. I can make you forget all about Saionji. " Akio led him up the stairs.

_I'll get to the bottom of this if its the last thing I do._

"Leave" They both said in unison.

I had no choice but to leave. But, I was'nt going give up on Touga so easily. I'd give up on myself befeore that happens.

I made my way toward the front door, when heard some angry whispers from behind me.

_Were they arguing ? _I turned around.

Touga looked at me his eyes were infinitely sad.

He was mouthing something to me as Akio dragged him up the stairs.

" _Help Me."

* * *

_

_Sorry for the crappy chapter.. But I'm glad you read this far XD. The next chapter is up..and hopefully better than this one... :P  
_


	5. The Visit

Hey. Keep in mind that the story is now starting over In TOUGA'S Point of Veiw. Saionji was obviously clueless to what was going on between Touga and Akio, so now Touga's going to speak. It'll give the reader more of a sense of what's going on.

When the story reaches up to the part where Saionji's POV left off, the story will re continue from Saionji's point of view had left off and then switch back and forth between the two. If you don't understand what i mean.. I think you'll get it later. :P

~ Enjoy

* * *

Looking over to the clock impatiently , I groaned aloud.

**7:05**

Saionji was 45 minutes late…I threw my head back and sunk into the sofa.

Not that I had expected him to be on time.. I just hadn't thought he would be this late.

Tapping my fingers on my lap anxiously, I felt my jaw clench.

**7:06**

"Onii-Sama!" Nanami sang

" Hmm?"

"May I ask what it is you are doing ?" She inquired. " You rushed through dinner and now you are sitting here frowning. I can't help but wonder what web you've entangled yourself into this time.."

" I'm not in a 'web' Nanami ." I clarified. " I'm just.. Waiting"

She rolled her eyes as her exuberance faded. " Don't tell me you're waiting for Saionji-chan ! No wonder you're upset ! Ha. I must admit, I do not understand why you would hang out with him. He's a bad influence ! Remember when he wrecked Mother's flower bed when we were children ? Well, I'm pretty sure he hasn't changed since then either . If you ask me -"

" I didn't ask you." I snarled.

Nanami's eyes narrowed. " Hmm.. I see Saionji- chan's rubbing off on you already…"

"Cant I have some peace ?"

"You can have all the peace you want, Big brother. You will probably be waiting for a while." And with that Nanami flipped her hair and exited the room.

_She really has a hating for Kyouichi, ne ?_

Ever since childhood , Nanami and Saionji would argue non-stop. I closed my eyes for a moment just remembering things as they were about eight years ago...

"Why do you always have to spend so much time with him !? He's _my_ Onii-Sama , not _yours _!" The fair haired girl protested.

"Well, why do you have to be so annoying ? Touga likes me better ! You can just ask him !"

Then Nanami would aim her heated glare at me , who had nothing and yet everything to do with their bickering.

"Now , Now" I would smile." Cant we all just play together ? If you guys keep arguing like this we'll never get to play !"

Nanami averted her eyes " Nuh-Uh ! I don't wanna play with that Onii-Sama stealer !"

A little Saionji let out a feral growl. " And _I _don't even wanna look at that baka little girl !"

I smiled to myself. _The good old days huh ? _

Till this day those two haven't really changed. Fire and Ice I would call them. The constant arguing seemed to go on for ages but when Saionji became engrossed in an infatuation with The Rose Bride things looked in another direction.

He began spending time with Anthy , leaving Nanami happy to spend time with me and leaving me ,of course feeling the bitter opposite.

But I can't help but think things are turning around again… A sense of things picking up where we left off.

Saionji lost a duel to Utena Tenjou a couple months ago and when I received a message from him asking to meet with me , I could only hope it was going to be a better outcome than the last time he'd asked to meet with me.. Because that was the time-

"_Ding-Dong_"

My distant dreams were interrupted, not by the door bell , but by the clashing noises of thunder out side.

"_Dong-dong, Ding-dong_"

I hurried to the front door and upon opening it , I found myself face to face with Saionji , Kyouichi , green hair soaked with rain and panting.

Time hadn't done a thing to the perfections of his face.

My eyes wandered over his features. Kyouichi's wide amethyst eyes framed by thick lashes… The manner in which a few tresses of hair softly brushed the bridge of his nose.. The way the gentle curve of his full lips formed a warm smile-

" Touga." Saionji breathed, that warm smile brightening his face. " Its been a while ,ne?"

"Yeah." I laughed. " Its been too long. Care to come in ?"

He nodded.

*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*

Nanami gave Saionji a worried look. " It must really be pouring out there, huh ?"

"Yeah, I guess." Saionji replied , taking a sip of tea. " So. What have you guys been up to lately ?"

"I'm joining the student council next year !" Nanami beamed.

Saionji nearly choked " What !?"

I laughed weakly " Now , Now, Nanami, don't give Kyouichi heart attack." I patted Saionji on the back hoping to calm him down.

_The last thing we need here is another fight. .. And so soon.. _

"What Saionji ? Are you afraid of a little competition ?"

Saionji grabbed the towel that had fallen to the back of his seat. " As if !" He pushed his chair away from the table and walked towards the sofa. He began to dry his hair again. " Like I could call _you_ competition _! "_

Are you _kidding_ me ? I could beat you down with my pinky finger. As far as I know , you should be _shaking _with fear." Nanami remarked.

"Oh yeah !?"

"Not another fight !." I groaned . " Can't we all just -"

Nanami and Saionji began to laugh.

"What's so funny ?"

"You are ,Onii-Sama !" Nanami chortled.

"Not another fight !" Saionji mimicked "Oh , God , that never get old , does it ?"

Pretty soon I was snickering as well. "You mean this was a joke ? But I thought you two hated each other."

Nanami's laugh died down a bit." About two weeks ago I bumped into Saionji-chan at the library. We began talking about old times and actually had some fun it."

"Yup." Kyouichi agreed, wiping a tear of laughter from under his eye " I guess baka little Nanami isn't so bad after all."

"Well, that's a relief." I sighed.

"Ha, ha. Sure is." The blue-eyed girl nodded. " Well, its been fun and all ,but, I think I should leave you two alone now."

Two eyebrows raised in suspicion. One belonged to me and the other belonged to Saionji. Kyouichi beat me to the question.: "What's that supposed to mean.? " Nanami smiled and Kyouichi's face was covered in a feverish blush.

"By the blushes on_ both_ of your faces," She giggled " I think you know _exactly_ what I mean."

"Go away, Nanami." We muttered in unison .

"I was just leaving." The blond haired girl hummed a happy tune as she went her way, skipping up the stairs and straight in to her quarters.

_She never seizes to embarrass me.. _

* * *

**AN:  
Haha ! How did ya like that ?! You guys thought I wasn't gonna finish this fic , huh ? Well guess again ! XDD. I was always writing the chapters its just that I was too lazy to type them up. Gomen ! **

**Favorite ,reveiw , do whatever. The next chapter is up :D  
**


	6. The Confession

The room was suddenly silent and all that could be heard was the soft 'pitter-patter' of the rain outside.

_That_ was the problem.

"Um.. Should we go upstairs, then ?" I suggested.

"Sure. why not ?"

I headed upstairs and Saionji followed. When we reached my bedroom , Saionji lounged on my bed, merely staring out the window.

_Saionji...what.. ?_

I sat back into the chair and turned my computer on. There were a few unanswered e-mails from Father. They said something about our family vacation this summer.

_I'll get to those later.._

Then, I re-read the message Kyouichi had sent to me' the one he had sent the day before.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Touga,**_

_**It has really been a while since we have talked. Some things have been on my mind, lately. I'd like to speak to you. Reply when you have time.**_

_**~Kyouichi**_

__________________________________________________________________________

_It seemed so urgent before… _

I looked over to Saionji who was still staring out the window. Not a care in the world.

_Did the same person even write this message ?_

_Hmm.. what does this e-mail translate to in the language of 'Saionji' ?_

________________________________________________________________________

_**Oi, Touga. Let me crash at you're place for a while. **_

_**~ Kyouichi **_

________________________________________________________________________

Now _that_ sounds more like the Kyouichi I know..

"So..." I began.

"So _what_ ?" Saionji muttered, eyes glued to the window.

I took a deep breath.

"_Kyouichi, _you said you wanted to speak to me.. Well, I expect you to be speaking if I'm wrong-"

" Its really pouring out there , huh ?"

Speaking of something _besides_ the weather, that is "

"Oh."His voice became uneasy "I.. saw you with Kozue yesterday.."

"And what do you make of that, Kyouichi -kun"

Saionji looked at me , wincing when I said 'kun', before tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" he pursed his lips and frowned thoughtfully. "Its just that I have no idea why you waste you time with her and all those other unworthy-" Saionji stopped himself in mid-sentence, then embarrassedly returned his eyes to the window.

I raised an eyebrow , amused "And may _you_ be worthy ?"

"That wasn't what I meant ,and you know it. " he spat.

"Oh ?" I smirked. " Well, you don't have to keep so far away from me, Saionji-_kun.._" I teased."…If you wish for the opposite I mean."

"You putting words in my mouth. I-I just…It-it was a _joke_ , Touga."

It was very seldom to hear Kyouichi stutter like that. I could only smile upon the memories as children. That day Saionji and I had ruined Mother's flower garden I left it up to Saionji to find us a way out of the predicament.

**Wrong choice. **

The green haired boy's expression masked under a beet red blush, he began to stutter. "W-Well.. You see.. Wa-watashi. Wa-watashi..Tou-kun asked me to play in the garden first !" He blurted out. "It was _Tou-kun's_ idea !"

He never did lose that habit of stuttering as he lied, but I must say he's gotten a bit better at it. This is why he's so (dare I say) truthful. Ha. But being truthful isn't always _nice_.

"Was it really just a joke ?"

"It-It.." Kyouichi closed his eyes in frustration , massaging a temple with his index finger.

You're _still _annoying." he muttered in exasperation

"And you_ still_ a terrible lair." I remarked.

Saionji was now blushing a light pink. So cute on him. He looked betrayed.

"..….."

"..….."

My cell phone successfully disrupted the awkward silence reigning between us.

I opened the device and put it up to my ear.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Touga its me , Kozue." the high pitched voiced sang.

"Konbanwa, Kozue. Is everything well ?"

I could feel a sly smirk forming on my face as Saionji perked up, his expression hardening with every word I spoke to her.

"Hai , Hai, everything's well. Miki says 'hello'."

I laughed. " Oh, is that right ? Tell him I said 'hello' as well."

"Will do. Say, Touga , do you have plans for tomorrow around 12 pm ?"

"No, I'm free around then. Why ?"

" I was wondering is you and I could go out that new café bakery.. You know, the one not too far from Ohtori."

My eyes wandered over to Saionji what was now sitting upright.

"I'd love to go with you, Kozue-_kun_"

His frown deepened.

_I couldn't help but want him a little jealous. Could I ?_

"Where ever you want me to be, I'll be there."

Kozue giggled cheerfully " Oh , Touga, you're so sweet."

Saionji's glare was becoming fiercer by the second. Amethyst eyes shooting daggers at me, I couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied.

It was all too soon when he snatched the phone right out of my hand, closing it shut closing it shut ,and then slamming it onto the desk.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Saionji." I pouted.

"Touga , why do you always do this to me ?" he grumbled.

"Do what?"

"W-What I-I meant was.." he cleared his throat. "You really should stop leading those girls on. Playing with people's emotions isn't…_proper_."

"Oh ? being the good Samaritan this time ,Saionji ?" I taunted childishly "Maybe I happen to like Kozue. Did you even think that was a possibility ?"

Then he grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and pulled me out of my seat. Saionji pushed me up against the wall , my wrists pinned on either sides of my head.

He opened his mouth as if to make a decision, though he didn't say a thing.

"Daijoubu desuka ? ( are you alright ?)" I asked.

He merely stared at me for a moment ,then slowly blinked his eyes and sighed.

"I.. wonder what it is I really think of you, Touga." his eyes softened. " I..just don't know anymore." He trailed off.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"I dunno. Maybe I have feelings for you-" He cut himself off. " What am I saying ? I sound so stupid..I don't even understand myself sometimes. Does that make any sense at all ?"

I closed the space between us, putting his bottom lip in between mine.

He jolted away from me as if I were poisonous; covering his lips with his hands, Kyouichi's face became a deep shade of red as he exclaimed.

" Touga ?! What are you…why would you..?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A somewhat awkward silence clouded the room following my confession. Saionji's eyes widened as he saw me smile, but after his shock subsided, I could almost _feel _his anger bubbling up. " Touga you asshole ! I'm not one of those skanks from Ohtori. I won't swoon under every fucking word you speak to me. Got it ?!" A look of hurt flashed in his eyes before being masked under anger again. " Don't play games with me !"

Kyouichi's eyes were fixed on me as if he were looking for some kind of answer in my face.

_I didn't want to make him..hurt. I just.._

I searched for my voice and then spoke in the same soft tone as before.

" I'm not playing games Saionji." Then I repeated " Aishiteru."

And it was the truth. Growing up so close to Saionji, I quickly found myself liking him more than normal. The bitter boy everyone else knew was distinctly different in my eyes. The closer we became the more I grew fond of him. Before the 10th grade I found that it was too difficult to not fall in love with him.

Saionji frowned thoughtfully before nervously tucking a few strands of green hair behind his ear. Eyes downcast, he whispered. " You…love me ?"

"Hai." I confirmed.

Saionji looked up at me, eyes full of curiosity and….Something else.

He closed the space between us until the tips of our noses were almost touching.

"Saionji.." I whispered. He silenced my lips with his finger before replacing it with his mouth.

* * *

**AN: **

**LOL. I was watcing "Princess Tutu" before I wrote this. Can you tell ?  
**

**"I wonder what I think of you , Fakir ?"**

**~lol  
**

**Umm.. I'm sry about the sap!! But don't worry I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise ! **

**Remember...Touga said Saionji's eyes were full of curiosity and …. Something ELSE. **

**What was it ? **

**Answer: LUST **

**The next chapter gets a bit kinky so keep it in mind. XD  
**

**Comment, reply, do whatever. I will try to have the next chapter up in 2 weeks ( sorry bout the wait again.)**


	7. The First Night

Saionji placed a soft chaste kiss to my lips and I felt him running his hand down my arm until he was holding my hand. Then he broke the kiss. Violet eyes bright, he smiled somewhat. I wrapped my arm around Saionji's waist and pulled him close, flushing our bodies together. Pressing my lips onto his, I began to trail my tongue along his lower lip. Kyouichi let out a whimper.

"Touga…" He breathed, a shade of pink sprinkling across his face.

" Shhh. It'll be fine. I promise."

Saionji was hesitant at first. But he gave into me rather quickly. He placed a hand on my face and deepened the kiss. I gently pulled my head back, taking my lips away from his .and nipped Saionji on the side of his jaw; just to see him lose control, just to see what it would be like. I felt his body shudder against mine.

" Touga." He moaned.

I silenced him with a lick of my tongue. Tracing my tongue along Saionji's neck , I would stop at sensitive areas to graze my teeth along sensitive skin. I pulled his body close to mine and could feel his hardness through the fabric.

_I was all but sure that he could feel mine as well… _

Saionji looked up at me amethyst eyes half lidded. His breathing was ragged. " This…This is going too far."

"Nonsense. It has only just begun."

* * *

It was not long before Saionji was caught in between me and the mattress. Our tongues mingled and Saionji let out a short gasp. I slipped a hand underneath his shirt ,coaxing a nipple into hardness. Saionji then sat up, shed his shirt and began to tug at mine. He reached his hand underneath my shirt and pushed it up, tracing a ticklish line up my spine in the process. He threw the clothes to the floor.

Kyouichi's lips met mine again, this time in a firm, warm kiss. His tongue rubbed against mine and I pulled away from him only to push him back down onto the mattress again. Emerald hair fanned out around his head and a few gorgeous curls about his face.

His eyes looked up at me curiously. " Hey, wha-" was all he managed to say before a short gasp escaped his lips.

My mouth closed around a pink nipple and Saionji let out a series of " mewing" sounds. His back arched slightly. " Touga, I umm…"

I grounded my hips down against his, " Yes, I know."

My hands caressed his smooth chest and down to the hem of his pants. There was no hesitation. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Saionji moaned as the fabric brushed against his erection. An adorable blush masked his cheeks.

" Daijōbu desuka , Kyouichi-kun ?" ("Are you alright , Kyouichi ?")

He smiled sweetly, eyes full of longing. " Hai. Nandemonai." (Yes. Nothing's bothering me)

" Good."

I wrapped my fingers around Saionji's length and began stroking him slowly. My eyes lingered on his face watching intently as Kyouichi's eyes closed, his mouth hanging agape as short gasps and moans were emitted.

I dip my head downwards until my lips reach the tip of Saionji's erection and then slide my tongue along the slit.

Saionji arches into the feeling, his moans growing louder with each stroke of my tongue.

" Stop…Teasing me." Saionji groans through swollen lips.

I look up at him. Saionji's pupils are dilated , his eyes half lidded ,and cheeks flushed.

A smile find its way onto my face. " As you wish." is my reply.

I enclose my mouth around him and slowly bob my head on his length. Kyouichi moans and I quicken my pace. I taste salty pre-cum and not too long afterward, Saionji's breathing becomes extremely shallow.

"Touga, I'm going to-"

Without a second thought I raise my head and kiss the soft skin of his inner thigh.

"What are you doing ? " he pants.

I sit up and begin o unbutton my pants." We haven't had any real fun ,Saionji. And quite frankly, I don't want you going off before we...try a few things.."

Kyouichi's eyes widen. " 'Things' ? What 'things' ? "

"Pass the lube will you ? "


	8. I Want to see you

**This chapter takes place after the smex XD**

* * *

I wrap my arms around Saionji's waist and pull him closer to me. When I feel a warm forehead on my chest I can't help but smile.

_Having Kyouichi in my arms like this…Its all I've ever wanted…_

I continue to pull his body closer to mine until I feel a hand push against my chest. He was resisting me.

"What's the matter, Kyouichi-kun ?" I whisper.

The reply was barely above audible. " I want to see you."

I withdraw my arms from Kyouichi to pull the curtains from the window on the right side of my bed.

Pale moonlight pours into the room, and when I look down at Saionji he's looking up at me, eyes purple and bright. Saionji sits upright and brings his face close to mine. He puts his hands on my face and I feel his thumb rub across my lower lip.

Kyouichi's eyes are transfixed on me.

_He looks so…peaceful._

His other hand brushes across my cheekbone and I can't help but grin.

_He looks like a kid with a new toy. _

When Saionji notices me smiling , his eyes light up.

" Is everything alright, Saionji ?" I ask.

It seems as though I caught him by surprise.

Amethyst eyes meet mine and they are curious, almost as though they have not the slightest clue as to where this voice may be coming from.

He blinks a couple of times and warm hands are removed from my face. " Hai."

Saionji leans back onto the bed, and sighs. Those eyes still distant, only four words escape his lips.

"I..missed you , Touga."

I lay myself beside him. " I missed you as well." and when I kiss him on the cheek, his eyes meet mine briefly before he nervously averts them.

" Say, Touga…" He mumbles.

"Yes ?"

"Are you… doing anything this Summer ?"

" Well, next week my parents are taking Nanami and me to Osaka...you know, the same we do every year. What's different this time is that instead of staying there for a week we are going to stay there for the rest of the Summer. "

" The rest of the Summer ?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes. That isn't a problem, is it ? I mean you and I can always make up for lost time next semester when we return to Ohtor-."

"That's the thing. I'm not goin' back to Ohtori next year."

"Why not ?"

Silence.

I got the notion that it was because of the time Saionji attempted to attack Utena and instead wounded me , who showed up to protect her, in the process. His penalty was never released to the rest of the school but when Saionji discontinued to attend Ohtori rumors spread ,and it was said that he may have been suspended. I guess the penalty was more serious.

" Would you..let me stay here for a week ?"

"Umm..Sure thing ,Kyo."

" What's that reaction about ? " he growls.

"Nothing. Its just that I didn't think you liked me so much as to feel the need to-"

" Its just 'cuz I don't have anything else to do. You shouldn't got your hopes up , pretty boy. I-Its n-nothing special."

" You're lying. And your stuttering always gives you away." I state.

" Urusai !"

" Its cute."

Before I know it Saionji's cheeks are covered with a crimson blush.

_Adorable.. _

" Kyo."

" Hai." he mutters.

" Pass the lube."

* * *

Saionji groaned aloud. " Let's take a shower. I hate feeling so goddamn sticky."

I laughed. " You should get used to feeling sticky, Kyo. I'm still not finished with you."


End file.
